User talk:Kind-Hearted-One
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to Momo Hinamori page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 16:11, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Translations I hate to jump in, but just to be clear: User:Weedefinition did the right thing undoing your edits and you were in the wrong. We are slaves to what translators tell us because they know best. If you have an issue with the translations of Urahara's techniques, you can bring it up in the Translation Corner but modifying translations without discussion is a huge no, no, whether you are skilled in Japanese or not. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 15:14, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, what he said. :) [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Talk to me'' 15:17, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Benin Edit Hi I noticed the edit you did on Benin's personality and thought you were quite right. This paragraph appeared on the others too so i also removed from them. I wasn't sure if you were aware and i hope you don't think i was stepping on your toes. [[User:Nick D Wolfwood|'Wolfwood']] (Shoot) 14:49, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Orihime Please do not change Orihime's technique names. We do not make these up, Kubo does. We did not put the name of her new technique in the same naming order as the other technique because it does not follow the same order.-- This is not up for debate. Ju-Ni had it the same way as well as C-Net.-- Proof is when you provide translational proof not just "well its like that in the other abiltiies"!! Until an official, trusted source provides the translation the way you want it, it will remain as it is!! We do not ignore facts if they are correct, we ignore opinions that aren't backed up by official proof!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 12:10, June 9, 2011 (UTC) As I said, both Ju-Ni and C-Net, the two best scanlators that provide the most accurate translations of everything, have her latest technique the same way as we have it. Not one has it the way you want it.--